


Game of Trust

by noona96n



Series: Alejandro [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona96n/pseuds/noona96n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky learn how to trust and is trusted in return.<br/>Featuring: Hair cut, multilingual, unamused Tony, bromance between Nat and Bucky and Clint meets Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's reaction to cutting Bucky's hair.

He drops a pair of scissors on the dining table and takes off his shirt. Then he swerves the chair next to you around before sitting down. He’s seated so that he’s presenting his back to you and you want to lick the line of his shoulders but don’t. And after a few moments of confused silence on your side, he sighs exasperatedly and grabs for the scissors. You wonder what he would do with it before he hands it over to you and uses his metal fingers to touch the hair that grows pass his shoulders.

Your breath stuck in your throat and you see him twitches lightly. He says “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

And it’s takes everything in you not to jump him from behind and dangle from his neck like a kid on a monkey bar. Because goddammit he’s trusting you with scissors in your hand. With his back to you. Knowing you can murder him with your eyes blindfolded and an arm hacked off.

You just touches his shoulders softly and says dubiously “You trust me.”

He chuckles and mumbles as a reply “Don’t you.”

You let out a breathy delightful laugh before you touch his silky hair and trim them. And he just leans into your touches every time your fingers brushes his skin. And you smile, because goddamn this is the best.


	2. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky knows lots of languages.

The thing is, your tongue slips sometimes and you mumble in different languages. Switch between French and German and Russian and every other languages that exist in your head. A remnant of your life as the Winter Soldier.

You kiss his full bloom lips and you sigh “Je t’aime” into those swollen lips again and again until you’re an incoherent mess of French. You press your mouth to his collarbones and you mumble your love for him in German. “Liebling” you say. “Schatz” you say. “Mein Herz. Mein Leben.” You say and leave trails of red bruised petals on his skin. You lick the inside of his palms and say “Vara med mig för alltid.” Then you kiss his ring fingers like he’ll understand the Swedish nonsense you just sprout. And when you push into him and chase his sweat with your mouth, you mumble “Вы прекрасны. Дорогой. Я тебя люблю.” into his temple like it’s a prayer.

And all he does is tell you how much he loves you. Returns your kisses and replies your touches softly and gently. He has no clue what you say most of the time, but he answers your sentences anyway. You can tell him you want him dead and he wouldn’t know and he would say that he loves you still. Because this is Steve and Steve loves you. And you love him too.

You speak in languages Steve does not understand and he still trust you with his life.  
He trusts you with more than that.  
And you don’t even trust yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je t’aime = I love you.  
> Liebling = Darling. Schatz = Love. Mein Herz = My heart. Mein Leben = My life.  
> Vara med mig för alltid. = Be with me forever.  
> Вы прекрасны. Дорогая. Я тебя люблю. = You are beautiful. Dear. I love you.


End file.
